Dark Firaga
is an ability and Magic Command that appears in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix, and Kingdom Hearts Re:coded. It is used by Riku, Riku Replica, Anti-Riku, Vanitas, and Terra to fire a ball of dark flame toward a target. In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep it has the potential to blind enemies when hit. Learning Dark Firaga ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories *Riku learns Dark Firaga by obtaining Dark Mode. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep *Terra learns Dark Firaga by melding. *Dark Firaga is also is a Lv. 2 Deck Command for the Maleficent Dimension Link. Recipes *The first recipe can only be melded by Terra and is a D recipe **Dark Haze (LVL 4) + Firaga (LVL 4)-100% *The second recipe can only be melded by Terra and is a B recipe **Firaga (LVL 4) + Blackout (LVL 3)-100% Other appearances Kingdom Hearts Dark Firaga first appears after Riku uses his Dark Mode. He attacks Sora with it only to have the attack blocked by Goofy. Later while possessed by Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, Riku uses Dark Firaga as a counterattack to Sora's spells. By guarding it, 34 Tech Points are received. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories As a Replica created from the real Riku's data, the Riku Replica can utilize Dark Firaga along with Riku's other skills granted by Dark Mode. Unlike Riku, who needs a card value of 16-25 to perform this attack, the Riku Replica can use it with any value. Also in the 12th floor of Castle Oblivion, after being defeated by Sora he uses Dark Firaga when Sora tries to help him. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days During the final battle, Riku can utilize two types of Dark Firaga against Roxas. One version will simply cause an explosion on impact, while the other will launch the opponent into the air, and Riku will follow up with a Dark Break attack. ''Kingdom Hearts II During the battle against Riku-Ansem in Land of Dragons, Riku uses mutiple Dark Firagas at the same time to attack Sora. Later when Saïx tries to capture Kairi and Naminé, Riku uses Dark Firaga on him in order to protect them. Also, Dark Firaga being used by Riku in Hollow Bastion appears in one of Roxas' dreams. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep The first time Ventus fights Vanitas, a cutscene occurs midway through the battle. At that point, Vanitas attempts to destroy Ventus with Dark Firaga, but Mickey Mouse arrives to save him. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded When fighting Riku in Hollow Bastion, Riku has this ability, and had two different variations of the attack. He can fire one Dark Firaga ball, or he can shoot a cluster of three balls. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' In Kingdom Hearts III, Dark Firaga is a grand magic situation command exclusive to Riku that allows the user to fire a series of dark fireballs from their Keyblade. Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Magic commands Category:Kingdom Hearts III commands